Ai no Bakuhatsu
by Tsuzuki
Summary: Watari tries making a new gender changing potion, but the results aren't what he expected...


Authors Notes/ Warnings/ Disclaimer/ etc.: Everyone in this story belongs to me... ha ha ha... yeah, right. -_-; No one in this fic belongs to me except for the random DDR girl. ^^; I'm gonna dedicate this fic to chibiukyou, 'cause I wrote it for her. ^-^ I thought of the idea at um, ten at night while I was bored in California, 'cause everyone was asleep. So it might get weird. ^^; And, umm... I suppose a warning for shounen ai (Watari + Tatsumi, Tsuzuki + Hisoka), konami dance games, and kareoke. Oh, and Watari's failed experiments. ^_^;;  
  
Ai no Bakuhatsu  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Juu oh Chou, and Watari was in his lab working on his latest project. Bits and pieces of his numerous experiments were scattered around the counters, and brightly colored chemicals were cheerfully bubbling away on several Bunsen burners scattered around. The scientist himself was busy bustling around the room, grinning madly and rambling about the great results that the potion would be sure to have *this time*. He grabbed two beakers of liquid, one green and one orange, at what seemed to be random, and poured them into a flask. When they mixed, there was a huge explosion and Watari held the flask to the light, admiring the vibrant violet colour of the mixture as he laughed maniacally.   
"Watari, what are you doing?" a stern voice asked from the doorway, interrupting the crazy laughter.   
"Tatsumi! You surprised me. Did you want something? I was just finishing this latest experiment..."   
"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't causing any extensive property damage. Your last experiment created a huge mess, which cost a fortune to clean."   
"Um... well, yeah..." Watari sweatdropped, but quickly recovered with a genki grin. "But this one will really work!" He assured Tatsumi quickly. "I was just about to ask Tsuzuki if he would try it out for me."   
"Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun are out investigating a case. Although, now that you mention it... it was fairly routine, and they should have been back already." Tatsumi mentioned, slightly worried.   
  
The case had indeed been routine and uneventful for the Shinigami pair. Tsuzuki, of course, wanted to stop and get some sweets before they left for Meifu, but, of course, had already spent all of the food money. He had to content himself with staring at the displays in the window, drooling over them.   
"Doughnuts... salt water taffy... look, they even have apple pie!" Tsuzuki shouted, starry-eyed. He suddenly sprouted puppy ears and tail, putting on his cute act. "Please... Hisoka? Just one little piece?" He begged.   
"Absolutely not!" Hisoka replied, trying not to look at Tsuzuki's sad eyes. "Besides, Tatsumi won't be happy if you go over budget again."   
"You're just trying to distract me!" Tsuzuki frowned, insulted. "Well, let me tell you, Hisoka, I'm not distracted so easi- oooh... what's that?" He asked, referring to the bright flashing lights that had caught his eye from across the street. He squinted to read the English lettering on the sign over the machine. "Da..nsu... Dansu... Rebo... ru... shon..." Dance Dance Revolution. It looked like fun... the people playing it seemed to be having fun. Tsuzuki wanted to play, and have fun, too! He grabbed his partner's hand and pulled him across the street to the game. "Let's go dance, Hisoka! It'll be fun!"   
Hisoka just sighed and let himself be pulled along. Hopefully a game would be cheaper than desserts...   
  
Tatsumi shrugged and smiled a little. "Knowing Tsuzuki-san, he probably just got distracted by some sweets in a bakery window. Hisoka should be able to take care of him."   
"I suppose so." Watari said, nodding agreeably. "I don't suppose you would mind trying it for me...?" he asked hopefully, and tried to hand the flask to Tatsumi, who had a very suspicious look on his face. "Aww... c'mon, Tatsumi, I promise it won't cost you any money, or interfere with your ability to work..." he promised, putting on his best pressure-salesman act and a winning smile. When this still failed to convince the willful secretary, he dropped the salesman act. "Look, Tatsumi, you can have a little sip of it now, or everyone can have a bunch of it in their coffee tomorrow morning. You just try it now, and if anything goes wrong - which it won't! I can have it fixed before they even get back." He handed Tatsumi the beaker of purple liquid, and gave him another big grin. "Just one little sip, that's all I'm asking."   
Tatsumi sighed and eyed the flask warily. Steeling himself, he took a small sip before realizing that he hadn't even asked Watari what his new potion was supposed to do. Watari watched eagerly, looking for any signs of change. "Do you feel different at all?" he asked the unwilling test subject.   
"No, not at all." Tatsumi replied. "What were you expecting?"   
Watari sighed. "I guess it didn't work after all." He said, eyeing Tatsumi critically. "Just another failure..." he said sadly, taking the flask back from Tatsumi.   
"But what was it supposed to do?" Tatsumi asked.   
"Just, erm... turn you into a girl." Watari muttered. "But hey, it's not like it matters, anyway, since it didn't work!" he added quickly, in response to the glare he was receiving from Tatsumi. He sighed defeatedly one last time before putting his normal happy smile back on. "I guess I'll just clean this up then. Thanks for the help, Tatsumi."   
Tatsumi nodded thoughtfully and made his way to the door. In the doorway he stopped, as an idea came to him. He turned around again. "Watari... would you like to get some lunch with me?" He asked.   
"Lunch...?" Watari repeated, surprised by the offer.   
"You always spend all day working in your laboratory... There's a nice little café down the street; we could walk over there and have some lunch in the sun. Get a little fresh air. My treat?"   
Watari blinked. It was rather out of character for Tatsumi to offer to take anyone out to lunch, especially considering how parsimonious he usually was. But, hey, free food was free food. Recovering quickly from the shock of Tatsumi being generous with money, Watari grinned and agreed cheerfully.   
  
Tsuzuki stood behind the DDR machine, waiting for a turn, and trying to figure out how to play. "So... how do you know when to step?" he asked Hisoka.   
"How should I know!?" Hisoka snapped, starting to get irritated. "It's not like I've ever played before. Baka."   
Before Tsuzuki could pout too much, a cheerful American girl with short hair bounced up to him. "Hello! Would you like me to help you play?" she asked with a smile. "It's really pretty easy... the arrows come up from the bottom, and when they match at the top, you step."   
"But there are so many of them..."   
"Well, my turn is next; if you would like to try playing with me, I can choose some easy songs for you."   
"Really? Sankyuu!" Tsuzuki exclaimed excitedly. When it was their turn, they jumped up onto the dance pad and the girl scrolled through the songs, looking for a good one. Hisoka just sighed as he realized that they would probably be there for quite a while.   
  
Tatsumi and Watari enjoyed a lovely lunch while the crazy author ate a Costco-sized tub of red vines. Over lunch Watari took advantage of Tatsumi's unusually good mood to suggest a slight raise in funding for his experiments. As strangely as Tatsumi might be acting, he was still reluctant to give Watari any more money, until they made a small compromise; Watari would get more money if one of the potions we worked on would get Tsuzuki to take his work more seriously. It would be worth it if he could prevent a repeat of the "crayon incident".  
After finishing lunch, they headed back to work. Tatsumi insisted on walking Watari back to his lab, where Watari rambled enthusiastically about his various projects, too happy that some one actually seemed to be interested to wonder why Tatsumi was acting strangely. He was waving his hands around, holding onto the flask, energetically explaining what he thought had gone wrong with his latest gender-changing attempt, when Tsuzuki burst in through the door, followed by Hisoka.  
"Hi Watari! Hisoka and I found this really fun game called Dance Dance Revolution and I actually passed a song but now I'm really thirsty and hey is that juice!?" The hyperactive Shinigami exclaimed in one breath. Watari stood in shock as the flask disappeared from his hand and Tsuzuki drank the whole thing in one gulp.  
"Tsuzuki! What do you think you're doing!? You can't just drink from an unlabeled flask, you have no way of knowing what could be in it!" Watari yelled angrily.  
Tsuzuki's puppy ears flopped sadly as he sniffed. "I'm sorry Watari... I was thirsty and I thought it was grape coolaid..." he whimpered, looking at Watari pathetically, before suddenly standing up and becoming totally serious. "I'm very sorry, Watari," he apologized. "Maybe I could take you out to lunch to apologize?" he asked with a charming smile. Watari blinked. What the heck was up with everyone asking him out to lunch today?  
"Um, that's okay, Tsuzuki... anyway, Tatsumi already took me out to lunch..."  
"He did!?" Tsuzuki glared at Tatsumi, who glared back. Hisoka and Watari could practically see the sparks shooting between their eyes. Tsuzuki quickly gave up; Tatsumi had a much scarier glare that he practiced often. Returning his attention to Watari, he asked him, "Who do you like better?"  
Watari stared. "Wha... what? What do you mean?"  
"Who do you like better?" Tsuzuki repeated. "Me or Tatsumi?"  
"What kind of silly question is that?" Watari asked, still confused. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were both acting strangely today. When the blond Shinigami didn't answer, Tsuzuki put on his 'I'm so cool' face and a rose out of nowhere. "Why don't you let me take you out for a fancy dinner tonight?" he suggested in a sexy playboy voice that sounded nothing at all like Kudoh Youji I swear! And handed Watari the rose with a cheeky grin. Tatsumi and Hisoka both fumed in the background.  
"Tsuzuki! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Hisoka yelled angrily. "Why are you acting like... like MURAKI!!!?" he stormed up to him, ready to pound him into a bloody pulp, all the while ranting about how he would never forgive him. Before he could do too much damage, Tatsumi intervened.   
"Tsuzuki-san! I suggest you and Kurosaki-kun get back to work before I cut your salary again! You barely have enough money to pay for your own dinner as it is, much less Watari-san's. I expect the case paperwork to be turned in by the end of the hour."  
"But... Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki started to whimper.  
Tatsumi glared. "Now!" Tsuzuki sweatdropped and eeped, running quickly from the lab to his office. After apologizing to Watari for creating a scene, Tatsumi made his way back to his own office, leaving to confused Shinigami behind.  
"Watari... what the hell did Tsuzuki drink?"  
  
Watari had a hard time concentrating the rest of the day. Under different circumstances, he might have found it quite amusing that he had accidentally created a love potion, but when both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi felt the need to continuously check in to see how he was doing, it was rather difficult to stay on task. Tsuzuki, who had ingested much more of the potion than Tatsumi, was constantly showing up at the lab with flowers, chocolates, and badly written love letters. Watari had made the mistake of complaining once, and all through the building everyone could hear Tsuzuki and Tatsumi fighting, followed by Hisoka declaring them both idiots and trying to beat Tsuzuki up again.   
At the end of the day, Watari was thinking about staying after work for a few hours to make an antidote for the potion when Tatsumi once again entered the lab, and asked if he could walk Watari home. The scientist shrugged. He usually went home now, anyway, and the antidote could wait another day. If he was lucky, it would wear off overnight. The potion he had been trying to make was only supposed to last six hours. Besides... as creepy as it was to have Tsuzuki hitting on him, he had to admit that he did kind of like the extra attention he was getting from Tatsumi. 'If only it wasn't just the potion...' Watari thought. "Sure," he agreed, "just let me finish cleaning up in here and I'll be ready to go."  
  
Watari was going to invite Tatsumi inside when the secretary started to say something. The self-controlled Shinigami almost seemed nervous. "Watari-san... I..." Tatsumi uncertainly moved closer.  
Watari stared in shock. 'No way... Is he... going to kiss me!?' he gasped. "I... I'm sorry, Tatsumi... I..." he stuttered, a little confused.  
Tatsumi sighed, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. "Of course... I'm sorry, Watari-san, I shouldn't have..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before turning to leave. "Good night, Watari-san."  
  
Watari had just walked inside and flopped onto the couch when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it!?" he called as he stood up again.  
"Uh... it's Tsuzuki..." came the voice from the other side of the door. "I promise I won't hit on you or give you roses if you let me in..." he promised. Watari opened the door slowly. "Actually... I wanted to apologize. I don't know why I was acting so weird, but..."  
"I do." Watari told the purple-eyed Shinigami. "You drank a flask full of love potion; that's why."  
"Love potion!? Well, I guess that would explain it. I think Hisoka is pretty mad at me, though..."  
"Yes, probably." Watari agreed. "Wait... when did the potion stop effecting you?" he asked suddenly.  
"Hmm... about..." Tsuzuki thought. "About an hour ago, while I was in the middle of writing a crappy love letter. Why?"  
"But then that means that Tatsumi... I thought was just the potion, but if had already worn off..."  
"Watari, what are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked his blond friend, confused.  
"Er... Tatsumi kinda... tried to kiss me earlier. I thought the potion was still making him act funny, so I stopped him, but..." he trailed off.  
"Ah, that would explain it." Tsuzuki said thoughtfully. In response to Watari's confused look he added. "I saw Tatsumi on the way here. I don't think he noticed me though... he looked kind of upset and I think he was muttering something about going and getting drunk. It was really sort of scary.... I don't think I've ever seen him like that before."  
"I'm going to go look for him." Watari declared.  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari ran from bar to bar looking for Tatsumi. "Do you see him anywhere?" Watari asked, looking around a random bar that the author is too lazy to think of a name for.  
"No... oh, wait. He's over there. Hey, Hisoka is there, too!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "So... now what do we do?" he asked.  
"Well, I guess I'll go and apologize to Tatsumi..."  
"Hey, hey!" Tsuzuki broke in, grinning. "I have a good idea!"  
  
Tatsumi and Hisoka were sitting at a table together, feeling sorry for themselves. Tatsumi had practically run into the younger Shinigami, who had been ranting about what an idiot Tsuzuki was, and asked generously invited him along. (Yes, Tatsumi, invite a sixteen year old to go get drunk with you. Real responsible, that is.) They were both to busy angsting to notice when two people stepped up to the kareoke stage and music started playing. When the two people started singing in terribly accented English, they both looked up at the stage in shock. Tsuzuki and Watari were both up on stage, attempting to sing the Proclaimers' "I'm Gonna Be", but were constantly mispronouncing words and missing them all together. They made up for it with their enthusiasm, though, cheerfully dancing around the stage with genki smiles. (Tsuzuki was showing off the DDR moves that he'd learned earlier that day.)  
"But I would walk 500 miles," Watari sang,  
"An' I would walk 500 more," Tsuzuki continued,  
"Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door!" They both exclaimed pointing to Tatsumi and Hisoka.  
After the song, Tsuzuki and Watari both jumped off the stage and made their way over to the table where Tatsumi and Hisoka sat. Tsuzuki walked up to his blushing partner and offered an uncertain smile. "Um... I'm sorry for acting so weird today, Hisoka." He apologized. Hisoka just nodded, still a little embarrassed.  
"Tatsumi, I, um..." Watari started, not really knowing what to say. "That experiment that you drank well it didn't actually not do anything like I thought it did but it obviously didn't do what it was supposed to well actually it was a love potion which was why Tsuzuki was acting so weird and I thought that you tried to kiss me because of the potion but actually it wore off by then and..." he rambled, eventually having to stop for breath. Tatsumi blinked.   
"What are you trying to say, Watari-san?"  
"Um, just that I..." Watari suddenly glomped Tatsumi and kissed the shocked secretary. Tsuzuki cheered in the background. 


End file.
